


Литература для легкого чтения

by Rhaina



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 06:08:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/647407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhaina/pseuds/Rhaina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Рёма узнает, какие книги Тезука предпочитает в последнее время, и делает несколько важных открытий.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Литература для легкого чтения

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Reading Material](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/15914) by XwaiZ. 



> Бета: philipp_a
> 
> Разрешение на перевод: получено
> 
> Отказ от прав: все права принадлежат правообладателям

В доме было тихо. Сами его обитатели не видели в этом ничего особенного, но посторонний наблюдатель мог и удивиться.  
Когда пять человек решают поселиться в одном доме, естественно, каждый подумает, что их соседям не позавидуешь.  
Но, к счастью для окружающих, эти пятеро молодых людей всегда вели себя очень прилично.  
  
Фуджи сидел, нахохлившись, за единственным компьютером и работал над очередным фотопроектом. Ноутбук был только у Атобе, который в свое время безапелляционно заявил, что у него слишком важная работа, и он не может доверять какой-то старой железяке, да еще ждать очереди. Что, скажем прямо, не соответствовало действительности: компьютер был достаточно надежным и никогда не зависал. Разве только у Санады, который на полном серьезе уверял, что адская машина над ним издевается. Хотя всего-то надо было включить монитор и системный блок. Одновременно.   
  
А сейчас Атобе листал модный журнал, который взял у Мизуки. Остальные понятия не имели, с чего ему вдруг приспичило его одолжить, да еще и не у кого-нибудь, а у Мизуки, но никто и не подумал приставать к Атобе с расспросами. Чем бы дитя не тешилось — лишь бы в доме были тишина и покой.   
  
Санада устроился за обеденным столом и составлял расписание матчей для команды, которую тренировал, старательно прикрывая записи от любопытных взглядов. В конце концов, Риккайдай и Сейгаку все еще оставались непримиримыми соперниками на корте, даже если их звезды уже закончили школу. И он не собирался давать преимущество Сейгаку, позволив узнать состав его команды в предстоящем турнире. К счастью для него, Рёма, хоть и был «любимчиком» Атобе, не стал бы дразнить Санаду по такому важному поводу…  
  
Их младшенький сидел на полу в ногах у Тезуки, рассеянно переключая каналы телевизора. Ему было нечем заняться, да, честно говоря, ничего и не хотелось. В конце концов, он нарушил царящую в комнате тишину, потому что решил развеяться — тем более что Тезука, кажется, ничего важного не делал.  
  
— Нэ, бучо… — начал Рёма, обращаясь к Тезуке, склонил голову и слегка усмехнулся. При виде этой усмешки в голове у Тезуки взвыл невидимый сигнал тревоги — как и каждый раз, когда Рёма называл его «капитаном», особенно дома… ну, вы понимаете.   
Тезука вздрогнул и, отложив книгу, недовольно посмотрел на Рёму, однако его голос звучал удивительно ровно:  
— Не называй меня так.  
  
Атобе хихикнул, от души наслаждаясь происходящим. Именно он поведал Рёме, как можно гарантированно довести Тезуку и Санаду. Он был почти горд за своего протеже. Хотя, конечно, Рёме никогда не достичь его мастерства и вкуса в подобных проделках, этому уже не помочь.  
  
— Ах, кое-кто здесь умен не по годам! — театрально восхитился он и потянулся, чтобы потрепать Рёму по голове, к вящему неудовольствию последнего. — Если Митсу-кун не желает ответить на твой вопрос, наверняка найдется кто-то более благородный, например, я, хмм?   
Атобе знал, что целых два раза задел Тезуку за живое. Во-первых, того ужасно раздражало прозвище «Митсу-кун» — он терпеть не мог, когда его держали за младшего. А во-вторых, Атобе опять намекнул, что его положение в обществе намного выше.  
Сердитый взгляд тут же вполне предсказуемо переместился с Рёмы на Атобе:  
— Кейго, прекра… — Тезука открыл было рот, чтобы возразить — и тут же передумал: только не при виде появившегося на лице Атобе этого вот высокомерного выражения. И заносчивой ухмылки. Он вздохнул, признавая поражение: — Забудь. — И повернулся к Эчизену: — Рёма, что ты хотел?  
— Что ты такое читаешь? Тебя последние две недели от этой книжки не оторвать, — заметил Рёма с искренним любопытством.   
  
Атобе с интересом взглянул на Тезуку — тот явно смутился.   
Все четверо давно научились читать у Тезуки по лицу, хотя для тех, кто плохо его знал, оно всегда казалось одинаково бесстрастным.  
  
И, к слову, снова поменялось — на еще более сконфуженное, когда Фуджи с энтузиазмом присоединился к беседе, устраиваясь рядом с Тезукой:  
— Ты умудряешься читать, даже когда трахаешься!   
— Я — и то не могу так долго читать без перерыва, — добавил со своего места Санада, пристально глядя на Тезуку.   
  
Если бы бывший капитан Сейгаку хоть как-то объяснился, его бы оставили в покое. Но он поступил весьма необычно: захлопнул книгу и попытался ее спрятать.  
  
Фуджи вытаращился на него, но тут же поспешил спрятать глаза.  
— Знаете, — доверительно начал он, — я слышал от Инуи, что он подумывает перевестись в Риккайдай, чтобы быть вместе с Янаги.  
— Что?! — Санада и Тезука вскрикнули одновременно, к изумлению Фуджи. Именно в этот момент книгу выхватили из рук потерявшего бдительность Тезуки. И не кто иной, как Рёма!  
— Рёма… — полузадушенно выдавил Тезука, не двигаясь с места.  
Санада, обнаружив, что произошло, рассерженно глянул на Фуджи и рявкнул:  
— Не делай так!  
В ответ он получил веселую улыбку и совершенно невозмутимый взгляд:   
— Зато книжка теперь у Рёмы!  
  
Который был занят, разглядывая добычу. Обложки не было, жесткий переплет на ощупь напоминал грубую ткань. Недолго думая, Рёма раскрыл книгу и прочел название.  
И изумленно на него уставился.  
  
Атобе глянул на ошарашенного Рёму и нахмурился:  
— Что случилось?  
  
Рёма не ответил — он застыл разинув рот, на лице сменяли друг друга шок, ужас и изумление. Он даже не возразил, когда Атобе вытянул книгу из его пальцев.  
Настала очередь Атобе вытаращить глаза. И пялиться. И пялиться. А потом… Атобе истерически заржал. Он рухнул рядом с мрачным Тезукой, бессильно навалившись на него, плечи тряслись от хохота.  
  
— Может, ты поделишься с нами, Кейго, что тебя так позабавило? — осведомился Санада, вздернув бровь: Кейго, конечно, постоянно устраивал представления, но все же не столь драматические. — Рёма?  
  
Рёма поднял оброненную Атобе книгу и сунул ее Санаде, уже стоявшему рядом с Фуджи. Они прочли название одновременно и так же одновременно уставились друг на друга, лишившись дара речи.  
И тогда Рёма, наконец, расхохотался, больше не опасаясь мести Тезуки. В конце концов, он смеялся и вполовину не так громко, как Атобе. Вскоре к ним присоединились Фуджи и Санада, их хихиканье добавило веселья, окончательно смутив Тезуку.  
  
Но кто бы мог подумать, что Тезука так прикипит к книге под названием «Оргии для чайников»!


End file.
